buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
New vampire
The creatures known as a new vampire (or Nouveau Vampire) was a vampire sired after the creation of a new Seed of Wonder. These vampire differed from their normal counterparts in that they possessed newer and greater powers than the latter and even less vulnerabilities. The reason for this was the restoration of magic on Earth paving the way for new universal rules to be formed. Because most humans viewed Dracula as the standard model for vampires, any vampires created following the restoration of magic possessed many of his abilities. History After magic was restored to Earth by the new Seed, a red-haired Santa Rosita woman named Vicki awoke as a newly-sired, fully-intelligent vampire with immunity to sunlight and the power to morph into a giant bat. She and a pack of similar vampires formed a temporary alliance with the Slayer Buffy Summers in order to exterminate the Santa Rosita zompire epidemic. Buffy timed the battle with the hordes of zompires to end at sunrise, hoping to drive Vicki and her friends away so Buffy could regroup before inevitably having to kill Vicki and friends. However, much to Buffy’s surprise, Vicki and her friends were unharmed by the sunshine, and began to transform into bats, panthers and wolves. The witch Willow Rosenberg recognized the similarity of their powers to those of Dracula and Toru, who gained them through magic. Appearance New vampires were almost physically distinguishable from regular vampires, except their eyes were bright red instead of yellow. They still possessed the pronounced brow ridges, and the disappearance of eyebrows. Powers and Abilities Not only do the new breed of vampires possess new powers, such as shapeshifting and daywalking, but it also turns out that the normal physical powers inherent in a vampire are vastly superior to the old breed. * Superior vampire strength: The new breed possess greater physical strength than their ancestors. Vicki, a newborn vampire, was able to push a car to its side easily. Dawn questioned if Spike, a 100+ vampire, could do that, but only got a snarky reply, which Dawn took as a "no". However, they are not as strong as a vampire of the old breed, which is more than 500 years old, because Dracula could kill several of them. But he also had much more experience than they. * Superior vampire speed: They are significantly faster than the vampires of the old breed were. So Shane could easily catch a crossbow bolt, which young vampires of the old breed could not, but only older vampires, like Angel or The Master. * Superior durability: The new vampires are vastly more difficult to stake than the old breed, requiring much more effort for human to stake them; in some cases, even the Slayers have difficulty in staking them. Angel even described their skin as being hard as a rhino hide. * Daywalking: New vampires are able to walk in the sun with no ill effects, at least until Buffy considered them too powerful and had Vicki, the leader of the new vampires reluctlantly agree to mute their shapeshifting powers during the day after Harmony Kendall suggested using the same lore as Bram Stoker's Dracula. * Shapeshifting: The new breed possessed the same powers as Dracula which allowed them into shift into bats, wolves, panthers, bee swarms and mist, but with the inital advantage of being able to shift during the day. This was changed when Harmony suggested using the same rules that Dracula is forced to abide by. The power of shapeshifting is not actually unique to Dracula or new vampires, because, like Hypnosis, it can be learned by any vampire but requires a high level of willpower. Dracula's "secrets" are actually just rituals to amplify his will. Evolvedvampshape.png|Shapeshifting NewVampireBeeTransformation.png|Transforming into bees Evolvedvamps.png|In sunlight. VickyCarPush.jpg|Vicki demonstrates her strength by pushing a car to its side. NewVampireStaking.png|Staking resistance ShaneArrowCatch.png|Shane catching an arrow mid-flight Weaknesses With the exception of sunlight, the new Vampires possess the common weaknesses of vampires, such as holy relics and impalement through the heart with a wooden object, though they are much harder to stake, even with Slayers struggling with it. Known new vampires *Vicki *Parnell *Annabelle *Blythe *Shane *Walt Zane *Golgotha *Boyo *Angus *Trevor *Mohawk vampire *Brown-haired conquest vampire *Conquest vampire with bandana *Bald Dracula-worshiping vampire *Blond-haired Dracula-worshiping vampire *Brown-haired Dracula-worshiping vampire *Red-haired Dracula-worshiping vampire Trivia * The new vampires' ability to resist staking is actually a more realistic take on staking, because in real life, the rib cage is actually designed to prevent or reduce damage done by impaling; therefore, it would take someone with a considerable amount of strength to run a piece of wood through a human body. It can be theorized that the bodies of the original vampire were simply severely weak to wood, thus allowing anyone to stake them with ease. ** Nevertheless, the new vampires are harder than humans in this regard. For Slayers, it is not difficult to impale a human with a stake, as Faith demonstrated when she accidentally killed Allan Finch. ** However, the high resistance is not least a power of the old vampires, which received them but only at a high age. So the Master and Kakistos were also hard to stake. * Three of them were sired by Drusilla. This shows that now probably all vampires will sired the new vampires to be, regardless of whether they are sired by another new vampire, or of an old vampire. The old vampires, however, can no longer be sired. * It is theorized that the new race of vampires arose because the vampires have wished to be stronger than the magic returned. This is a clear indication that the rules of magic have changed. Appearances ''Buffy'' Season Nine *''The Core, Part Five'' ''Buffy'' Season Ten *''New Rules, Part One'' *''Where The River Meets The Sea, Part One'' *''New Rules, Part Two'' *''Old Habits'' *''Lost and Found, Part One'' *''Lost and Found, Part Two'' *''Lost and Found, Part Three'' *''Lost and Found, Part Four'' *''Day Off (or Harmony In My Head)'' *''Lost and Found, Part Five'' *''Love Dares You, Part Three'' *''Those Who Can't Teach, Teach Gym, Part One'' *''Those Who Can't Teach, Teach Gym, Part Two'' *''Those Who Can't Teach, Teach Gym, Part Three'' *''A Little More than Kin, Part One'' Category:Vampires Category:Demon species Category:Terminology Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:Articles that are known by nickname Evolved vampires